Crossing Lines
by Tetsu Ya Tetsu
Summary: Suck at summaries. Please read n review.


Dang man! I'm crazy or what? Firstly, I got many stories about NxL on my computer. Second, in the past week I've been trying to edit some pictures of them and submit them to my deviant art account, while at the same time, I was having exams to the eleventh grade.

Nero: Yea, sure you're out of your mind.

Lightning: I couldn't be more agreeing with that.

NeRo-DeViLz: Guys, a little help here.

NxL: -sighed- She didn't own neither one of us. If she did, then…

NeRo-DeViLz: Skye would be real. Thank you guys.

Lightning smiled as she saw Nero walked into the bar. She wiped her hands dryly and starts arranging the glasses. Nero then sat on one of the stools, right across her.

"Can I get you anything? You look awful." she asked while smiling at him. Her smiles were sincere and calming him. He sighed.

"Whatever." he replied and then huffed as he crossed his arms on the counter and put his head on them. Lightning sighed and turned around to grab a white medium cup. As she starts making tea for him, he looked around Seventh Heaven. The bar was just closed. He could already tell by the emptiness of the bar and her washing dishes. Moreover, her tired expression was clearly written on her beautiful face.

"Where're the others?" he asked, seeing no Tifa around.

"Tifa and Cloud went to Nibelheim for yearly visit. Denzel and Marlene were staying over Vanille's." she replies without even looking at him. She was too occupied with the tea. Nero sighed.

"How's Skye?" he asked again. She pours down the tea into the cup and gave it to him. "He's good. Though a couple days ago he caught flu, but he's fine. He's coming with Zack to the Luca." she replied as she continued putting the glasses on the cabinet.

"You're alone?" she sighed and nodded. "Just for a couple days." she replied. "Why didn't you call me? I could've come." she chuckled. "And disturbing you relationship? No, thank you." she said half-laughing. He frowned.

She's been pushing him away after she'd Skye, their son. It all begins when Nero had gotten drunk and had a one-night stand with her, his best friend. Well, more likely he raped her. A few days later, she told him she was pregnant with his child. Nero was just about to break up with Kyrie, his girlfriend, when Lightning told him not to. When he asked her why, she's just saying that he should continue his relationship. Let alone she and his child. Because he keeps insisting to be with her, Lightning made a commitment between them: they will be Skye's parents, but with no relationship between them. It was like two best friends having a child together, raised him together, but still free to get into another relationship. At first, he didn't like it. But after her demands, he finally agreed.

"Anyway, you looked like in bad mood." she said, more like asking. Nero sighed and drank his tea. The taste of the tea was perfect. Not too plain, not too sweet, just like his favorite.

"Kyrie's still mad at me for didn't telling her that I have a son." he replied. She's finished putting the last glass and closed the cabinet. She sighed as she walked towards him and sat across him. "I've told you. Let me talk to her, explaining what was happened. She loved you, she'll understand." she said as looked at him.

"But she didn't." he quickly said as soon as she'd done talking. Lightning sighed at his stubbornness. "Eventually, she will." she replied.

"No, she won't and she never will." he said again. She rolled her eyes. A pair of beautiful azure orbs would always looked brilliant as ever. "I should've ended up with you." he added. "Shut up. Your relationship with Kyrie is more important." she said sternly. "Important my ass." he muttered.

Right when she was just about to make a comment, the phone rang. She sighed. "Knucklehead." she muttered and ran upstairs. Nero groaned and covers his face with his hands. That's right. He should've broke up with Kyrie and marry her three years ago, right after she told him she was carrying his child. But hell, time can't be reversed, dimwit.

Let's think of it. He'd never touched Kyrie. Okay, maybe they had kissed once. But hell, less kisses in three years? And let's think of Lightning. She's his best friend, but he'd already touched her, even had child with her. He starts thinking if loves her more than he loved Kyrie. First, he'd always put her and their son in top priority. Second, well, he cared about her because she had given birth to his son. But then, even if he professes his love for her, Lightning would let it go and pushed him away.

"Sorry take you a while. It was one of Cloud's customers." Lightning said as she walked down the stairs. She looked at him as he walked towards her in a fast pace. The next thing she knew, his hands were on his hips, grabbing her closer, while his lips planted on hers with eyes closed. She stood there, frozen, wide eyed with her hands propped on his broad chest.

His lips slowly moved as he kissed her. She slowly relaxed to the kiss and opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue enters. She shivered a little as she felt the skin of his hands touched her waist, which was exposed a little, due to the attire she wore.

The kiss slowly became heated as one of his hands slowly creeps up her back towards her nape. She made no move. Her hands was still on his chest, as if willing to push away if everything became out of control. His free arm was holding her as if she's something he didn't want to let go. His lips then moved down to her neck and starts planting kisses. She moaned slowly when he sucked on her neck.

A loud gasped snapped her eyes opened. She quickly broke apart and pushed him away. Her eyes widened as she saw who was standing on the door. His girlfriend, Kyrie, was staring at them with her amber eyes also widened. Nero, who was a little pissed of the interruption, looked over to the door with surprised expression.

"Kyrie!" Lightning yelled as she ran after Kyrie who was running away through the rain. As Lightning was out of his sight, Nero growled and ran after her.

Outside, Lightning was finally able to catch Kyrie without a sweat, due to her physical strength.

"Don't touch me! You're slut!" Kyrie screamed towards her. Lightning was looking at her. "Look, this is not what you think. Nero loves you." Lightning said, trying to calm her down. But Kyrie was in rage.

"Bullshit! That's a total BS! I know that you're the one who'd carry his kid!" she screamed again. Lightning sighed.

"I am. But that's only a mistake! He was drunk! He didn't realize what he was doing!" she yelled. Kyrie snorted.

"Well, if it's a mistake, you could've removed the baby!" she yelled back. Lightning startled. It was true. If it was a mistake, she could've just removed the baby. But she didn't.

"Why don't you just admit it?! You like him!" Kyrie yelled again. Lightning took a deep breath.

"I was. I admit, I loved him. A long time ago. He loved you more than I did for him." Lightning replies. If it wasn't raining, tears which were streaming down her face would be visible. She didn't realize a pair of icy blue eyes was watching with surprise.

"He loves you, don't you get it? Today, he came to me and told me that you're mad at him for lying about his son. Mind you, he did it because he didn't want to lose you. Beside, we're just raising the kid together, we're not involved in any relationship. We're just friends." Lightning explained. Kyrie was stood there, eyes widened.

"But you loved him! And then what I saw?! He was kissing and caressing you! Something he never did to me in years!" Kyrie shouted. Her eyes were puffy and turned red slightly.

"No. He didn't mean it." Lightning replies. She was soaked in rain. Her strawberry blonde was damp and stick onto her shoulders. Kyrie looked over her shoulders.

"Really? Is it true, Nero? Is it true that you didn't mean to kiss her like that? Huh?" Lightning's eyes widened. She slowly turned around to face Nero who was looking at her with cold expression.

"What if I did?" he asked. Lightning gaped. "What do you mean?!" she asked. Nero took a deep breath. "What if I did mean to kiss her? What would you do, Kyrie?" he asked again. Lightning gasped.

"I hate you. I should've left you. And you!" Kyrie said as she walked towards Lightning. Suddenly she slapped her. Lightning made no move to hold her.

"You get what you want now. How was that? Are you happy now? Are you happy now, bitch?!" she screamed on her face. Lightning stared at her. "No, I don't." she replied. Kyrie huffed and ran away.

Nero quickly walked closer to Lightning and grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for what she'd done to you. She's going too Far." he said as he looked at her. She looked up at him.

"You should've gone the moment I've told you." she said weakly. He looked at her in disbelieve. "W-what?" she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for destroying your life. Blame it on me." she added. Nero shook his head.

"No. No. No. You didn't destroy my life." he said while wiping her tears away. She smiled at him and touches his chest before walking back into the bar.

That's it.

N: That's it?

NeRo-DeViLz: That's it.

N: It's just that? Nothing else? Like, I met Skye?

NeRo-DeViLz: Hold it right there.

L: Looking at the ending…the next chapter will be in the next few days.

NeRo-DeViLz: Dang it! That's my line. Oh well, she's right. Read and Review. The next chapter will be updated in a few days.

great thnks if u read in review this story. sorry if these two were OOC.


End file.
